Wall Decorations: Rewritten by another Author
by Star Tweak
Summary: This is a rewrite of barbeeblack's Wall Decorations. Sirius and his girlfriend don't realize how much of a show they put on for everyone to see. SBOC and some RLOC.


A/N: So, I read _barbeeblack_'s story 'wall decorations.' I called her up and told her what I thought, and then said I was going to rewrite it...so here it is...(Be sure to read her story as well.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything by JKR...not McGonagall, or Sirius or...Remus unfortunately...honestly...if I owned him do you think I'd be writing right now? Geesh. I don't even own this story. That belongs to my good friend _barbeeblack_. I only own **Kylie Bennet**, and the changes I made...and I own **Danielle Turner**...but only a little bit. ;.

So here it is...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black was not one to care for other peoples opinions. He did not care if anyone else thought he was a dunderhead, or even the greatest bloke alive. He just didn't care. Which is why, when he saw his current,( and longest lasting, ) significant other, he called her over immediately. The girl ran up to him, almost giddy. He flashed a charming smile, and pushed her gently on to the wall. She merely raised her eyebrows at him.

"Mr. Black, what are you doing?" She asked, playing with his tie.

"Well, Ms. Turner, I was about to snog my girlfriend."

"Really, and who would that be?"

"You. Obviously."

Then he kissed her, which she didn't mind in the least. Her hands tangled in his long messy hair, and his hands firmly on her waist. In their own little world of bliss, they failed to notice, the two people walking towards them. Holding hands, and laughing.

"Geez, I didn't even know we had a library!" The girl laughed.

"Yes, Kylie my love, they're everywhere." The boy replied.

"Remus, have you seen Danielle or Sirius, at all today?" The girl Kylie, asked frowning.

"Uh, no...haven't seen him since potions this morning." He replied. It was then that Kylie came to an abrupt stop.

"Wow." Kylie said, plainly. Staring intently at something.

"What is it?" Remus asked, turning to see what she was looking at. "Oh." He merely said.

Yes, indeed. It seemed that Kylie and Remus had found their two friends, who were quite occupied. Kylie noted that it looked like they were eating each other's faces. Sirius and Danielle, as said before, failed to notice them. A few Hufflepuff girls passed by giggling madly.

"Ew." Kylie merely said, giving them an odd look.

Remus cocked his head to the side, " How _do_ they do that?"

"_Do_ what?" Kylie asked, unable to move her eyes away. A few more people had migrated to see the show as well. Kylie gave them all the same odd look.

"They go at it, every minute of the day...and never get tired.." Remus said, as if studying a wild animal, "Do they even talk to each other, or is it snogging all the way?"

"I think they've lost the ability to talk, actually." Kylie said. Even more people were watching, and yelling various things. Like, 'Lucky girl!' and 'Get a room!' The couple did not notice however.

"They have an amazing lung capacity." Remus said, Kylie was very distracted, and quite ditzy at the moment.

"Lung capacity? English Remus...please."

"They have good lungs dear." He chuckled.

"Oh..." She nodded slightly.

"I bet ten galleons that they'll be at it for another half-an hour!" She heard some boys behind he say. Kylie faked a very loud cough, and Remus pat her on the back asking if she was okay.

"For some one so brilliant, you really are clueless." Kylie said, shaking her head.

The cough caught, Danielle's attention, bringing her back to planet Earth. She pulled back, panting for breath , "...Erm...Sirius?"

"Hmm?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"People are watching." Danielle blushed, Sirius turned around lazily. His face showed shock, but he didn't seem humiliated in the least. Kylie and Remus started laughing, which caused a chain reaction.

"Oi!" He yelled, and most of the laughing stopped, "Don't you lot have some thing better to do?"

"Not really, do you?" Kylie asked, with smirk.

"Yes, I do." He said turning to Danielle, and licking his lips. "Time for second wind."

That is how Sirius Black intended to spend the rest of his day. He kissed Danielle again, and glanced to the side. Most of the students were rushing away, but Remus and Kylie were shaking their heads. Though the students were not rushing away because they were bored, or needed to go to class.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall!" Remus said, loudly. McGonagall stopped and smiled at the prefect, not noticing the two teens , going at each other's mouths yet again.

"Mr. Lupin. Ms. Bennet. " She said, acknowledging Kylie as well. Who, trying to hide her laughter, merely nodded. "You two should get a move on, you don't want to be late for dinner."

She walked by without noticing Sirius and Danielle.

"Damn! She didn't catch them." Kylie mumbled, but just as she was saying this, the Professor stopped.

"Wait, for it." Remus grinned.

"Mr. Black! Ms. Turner!" McGonagall yelled, the two broke apart, and looked quickly in her direction.

"Bloody hell." Danielle mumbled, pushing Sirius a distance away from her.

"Hello Professor!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"May I ask what exactly you two were doing?" She said, sternly.

"Isn't kind of obvious?" Kylie mumbled to Remus, who laughed quietly and shushed her.

"Well, Professor, Danielle and I were getting to know each other a little better..."

"Well the two of you will have plenty of time to 'get to know each other.' In detention."

"Sounds pleasant!" Sirius grinned,"I can't wait!"

"Sirius...shut it." Danielle whispered frantically. "Sorry, Professor. We'll be there."

With that the teacher left, and as soon as she was out of ear shot, Kylie was laughing so hard she had to hold on to Remus so she wouldn't fall. Remus was smiling mischievously at Sirius.

"Oh shut up, Kylie!" Danielle yelled, "You could've at least warned us, that she was coming!"

"There's no fun in that now is there?" Remus smiled, "Besides if she didn't break you two apart, I was afraid you'd miss dinner." Sirius' stomach growled at the mention of dinner.

"That was very considerate of you, Moony." Sirius said. "I know you had my...er...our! Yes..yes...our, best interest at heart." He recovered quickly, glancing at Danielle who was glaring at him.

"But of course, Padfoot." Remus said.

"Why do you think she got so angry?" Sirius asked.

"Who knows, Pad." Remus shrugged.

"She probably didn't like Danielle and Sirius as the new wall decorations..." Kylie giggled.

"Well...it did make them a little less boring..." Remus shrugged.

"I have to agree with you there mate."

The two couples laughed and went off to dinner...

-THE END-

Or is it...?

I hoped you liked it!

3 CacahuetePoco


End file.
